bin_weevilsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bin Timeline
May 2003 - Bin-Weevils is opened to the public after many beta tests. With the help of Prism Entertainment and Nickelodeon, they were also able to release cartoons to promote their virtual world. September 2007 - Bin-Weevils Re-Open with better graphics and a whole new design which included 2D and 3D Places. 3 days later 'james' was created. Following that, the weevil known as 'big weevil' was created. January 2008 - Dirt Valley was opened for weevils so they could race in the game known as 'Weevil Wheels'. May 2008 - Mulch Island was discovered and everyday there would be a hidden coin to find which would be worth 50 mulch. A few days later Bin Pets were released to the public (This was before Bin-Tycoons existed.) September 2009 - Scribbles was created and started to publish Weevil Weekly to the Bin-Weevils. May 2010 - The day Tink and Clott made their first public appearance in the bin for the Bin-Weevils Election. June 2010 - Bin Gardens were made, forcing weevils everywhere to get growing weird and wonderful plants. This also introduced, The Nest Inspector and his magazines. It was called 'Best Nest' and would be showcasing a large selection of brilliant nests designed by you lot! August 31st, 2010 - The Haggle Hut launched, which allowed weevils to sell unwanted items once again. This was previously possible in the old bin, but was disabled for a while along with the release of the new bin, early April. October 2010 - Weevils were getting extra funky when a wide selection of new hats were released at Tycoon Island. Hem’s Hats stocks all sorts of weird and wacky hats Required November 2010 – The incredible Weevil Changer arrived, allowing weevils everywhere to change and alter parts of their appearance was disabled beforehand March 2011 – The first ever Bin Weevils product was launched in the retail market. Bin-Weevils Top Trumps were new to hit the market, an new twist on a classic game meant weevils could battle statistics with their favorite weevils! November 2011 – Buddy lists were updated to a more colorful style, they now inform you of your buddy’s recent happenings. Along with this, the SWS Headquarters was given a slick new makeover, along with this came a new SWS Training Room. January 2012 – Mudd made her first appearance on tycoon island as well as Glamm. In addition to that, the biggest hunt to ever fall into the bin, the golden bin weevil hunt, arrived! Giving out insane prizes for Bin-Tycoons only. February 2012 – Tink and Clott paid a visit to London for the Imagine Children’s Festival! March 2012 – Levels 61 – 65 were open for all weevils.(All the exp that the weevils who were currently on level 60 collected, went towards these next 5 levels) Tink and Clott paid a second visit to London, along with a whole load of other famous faces, for the Sainsbury’s Sport Relief Mile. April 2012 – Monty, a yellow weevil with super antennas and also Scribbles’ cousin, made his first celebrity appearance, looking for other yellow weevils to feature in his photos. June 2012 – Weevils all over flooded Dirt Valley race track, in the excitement of the brand new Weevil Wheels Track Builder. September 2012 - The Nest Inspector returned with the New and Improved Best Nest. It also introduced Nest Coolness which was an eaiser way to get into Best Nest. January 2013 - Bin Badges are released. April 2013 - The first Bin-Weevils Tunes single is released. July 2013 - The first ever Summer Fair opens, another one is released the same time next year. September 2013- The Super Antenna Quest is released, giving weevils the chance to get Scribbles Super Antenna. Later the next year, they could also get Super Legs. December 2013 - The Bin Pet's Paradise is released. January 2014 - The Tycoon Dance Fever arrived with the renovation of the inside of Club Fling. April 2014 - The new Bin-Weevils Logo was released. May 2014 - The Time Portal opened and brought the return of the much loved Ink's Orange Peel later that month the first ever Guest Blog was posted and was by XPWINNER6656. Gam's Birthday Took place during this time and Gam was created for his Birthday Party and was Level 110. He later got a special profile picture. Stripey Legs were released too. June - Levels 66 - 70 were released, the trophies created by Bin-Weevils fans. September 2014 - The first ever episode of Bin Banter was released. It featured unicron7022, drewbian and Maybee. October 2014 - The first Weevil of the Week winner was announced, it was TaylorSwift-Fan. December 2014 - A highly anticipated new SWS Mission was released called 'The Bin's Big Freeze'. January 2015 - The Shopping Mall was given a new look and then Posh was brought into the bin with a special profile and Lady WaWa. During this time period, pictures of Bunty's special profile was leaked.